Quizás hoy fuera el día
by Bearprince
Summary: No importaba cuántos años tuviera que esperar Sion a Nezumi, porque una vida no era nada junto a una eternidad, y, junto a Nezumi, ambos se volverían eternos. NezumixSion.
1. Quizás hoy fuera el día

**Disclaimer:** No.6 pertenece a Atsuko Asano.

**N/A:** El final de anime me dejó con muchas, muchas ganas de una continuación de eso, pero dudo enormemente que vaya a haber una mísera OVA o similares... *sight*... En fin, es un SionxNezumi que se ubica unos años después del 11º capítulo, tengo pensada una continuación (de ahí que una cosa tan inocentona esté en T xDD), y, eso, que los reviews me animan mucho~:D Bueno, sin más dilación, aquí está el primer capítulo~

**Quizás hoy fuera el día**

Le había dicho que volvería. Se lo había prometido con un beso, ¿no? Sion estaba de espaldas al muro, le había llamado reprimiendo un sollozo, y Nezumi había dado la vuelta y le había besado sin avisar, de repente. Se habían prometido volver a verse. Un segundo reencuentro, la tercera y última de sus reuniones, porque Sion se había prometido a sí mismo que, esta vez,no le dejaría marchar.

O eso le parecía recordar. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que ese juramento tardío y dubitativo bien podría haber sido una ilusión, un sueño, una vana mentira inventada por su anhelante cerebro. El sabor de los labios de Nezumi había permanecido en los suyos tanto tiempo que ya no podía distinguir si aún lo atesoraba o se había evaporado, si es que nunca lo había sentido. La única evidencia de todo lo vivido a su lado eran las marcas en su cuerpo, el blanco de su cabello, el rojo de sus ojos, y que, al asomarse por la ventana, podía perderse en la línea del horizonte sin ningún muro que proyectara sombras toscas y tenebrosas sobre la utopía maldita. Pero, realmente, ¿qué le quedaba de Nezumi? Él arrasaba con todo. Se lo llevaba todo. A él lo robó por completo desde el primer momento, le había robado todo lo que había sido y todo lo que aspiraba a ser hasta dejarlo desnudo ante él, pudiendo únicamente ser _lo que era_. ¿Que si se arrepentía? Nunca se había arrepentido. Y estaba convencido de que tampoco lo haría jamás. En una noche lo había perdido todo, y se había dado cuenta de que, de hecho, ni siquiera necesitaba todo eso que tenía, de que, para _vivir_—y no, no _sobrevivir_—, necesitaba algo desconocido para él hasta los doce años; a Nezumi.

Porque sin él, el mundo era una llanura sin viento, sin voces, una llanura llena de gente gris cuyos rostros no atinaba a ver. Una llanura sin olores, sin sabores, sin ese calor humano que le había sido brindado una noche de septiembre. Un calor que, lejos de la familiaridad y amistad que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida, clavó algo bajo su piel y le hizo desear permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Habían pasado cuatro años, Nezumi había aparecido, y esa semilla, que ya había echado raíces en sus entrañas, había, de alguna manera, aflorado a su lado. Había erupcionado su piel y le había dicho "No puedes escapar de él, Sion, tú mismo te has atado".

Esperar a Nezumi haciendo la cena, dormir abrazado a él en una cama demasiado estrecha, un "no más besos de despedida" con su correspondiente antecedente, leer libros en voz alta, recitar los versículos preferidos de cada uno. La frialdad que inicialmente Nezumi le había querido transmitir se había derretido en un invierno en el que Sion había aprendido más de sí mismo que en toda su vida. Cada vez que se descubría pensando en él, cada vez que se despertaba entre sus brazos desnudos, o conseguía tocar sus labios, casual o intencionadamente, cada vez que le sonreía, que le miraba, se encontraba un poco más, descubría que Sion nunca podría haber existido sin Nezumi, que solo sería otro hombre gris, otro de los _sin rostro_ que deambulaban por No.6 sin ambiciones, sumidos en una vida diseñada para ser perfecta.

¡Pero había pasado tanto tiempo! El bebé que había salvado con dieciséis años ya correteaba por la casa y le llamaba _papá_, como si realmente lo fuera, todos había cambiado tanto, todos lo habían hecho, todos… excepto él. A veces se detenía a sí mismo, y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir esperando, dejando abierta la ventana con la vaga esperanza de girarse un día y encontrarlo mirándole. Pero no tenía nada que perder, ¿no? Porque una vida no era nada junto a una eternidad, y, junto a Nezumi, ambos se volverían infinitos. Tan poco que perder frente a tanto que ganar…

Y aquel día de otoño no sería diferente. Olvidó los días, los meses, los años de espera, y abrió la ventana con un escalofrío y una sonrisa.

—Bienvenido, Nezumi…

Y es que, ¿quién sabía si ese día iba a estar allí? Quizá al fin recibiera su tardía y esperada respuesta.


	2. Pensé que ya éramos adultos

**N/A: **¿He tardado mucho? Bueno, la verdad es que me he bloqueado más de una vez escribiendo esto xD. Y al final creo necesitaré un tercer capítulo para terminarlo. Hala, aquí lo dejo:

**Pensé que ya éramos adultos**

—Bienvenido, Nezumi...—dijo mientras abría la ventana.

El viento le dio en la cara y le revolvió el pelo, como una mano que le decía "está bien, no llores", casi sentía los dedos de la brisa limpiarle la lágrima que había resbalado limpiamente por su mejilla. Ni un sollozo, ni un quejido, ni siquiera había temblado. Una sola lágrima había escapado de entre sus párpados. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo. Ni siquiera se le habían enrojecido los ojos. Miró el cielo blanco y el jardín vacío por última vez. Luego suspiró y bajó la vista dando un paso hacia atrás

Otro día más que tachar en el calendario. Se preguntó si iba a tardar mucho más, si tendría que esperar otros tantos años. Hubiera desfallecido sobre el suelo, hubiera empezado a llorar y gritar maldiciendo por qué le hacía esperar tanto, por qué no aparecía en la ventana y le pegaba la nuca a la pared mientras le estrangulaba con una sola mano, como aquella primera noche; pero es que, después de tanto tiempo, se había acostumbrado a esos impulsos; a abrir la ventana y estar tan solo como antes, o incluso más.

Un pensamiento que él mismo se reprochó haberse planteado cruzó fugazmente su cabeza; ¿Y si no fuera a volver? Quizás, después de todo, sí que había pasado demasiado tiempo, ¡ni siquiera sabía con certeza si seguía vivo! ¿Y si…? ¿Y si…?

Dejó la ventana abierta dando un paso hacia atrás. ¿…Y si volvía esa noche? Se sonrió. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerse esperanzas vanas, a los condicionales, a los sonidos que le parecían su voz, sus pasos, su risa. Estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse a sí mismo acariciando el marco de la ventana, a despertar mirando la luz de la luna que se había vuelto dorada por culpa de la polución. Estaba acostumbrado, sí, pero eso no hacía que la decepción y la desesperación fuesen siempre igual de grandes, y tampoco que dejara de abrir la ventana todas las mañanas con esa chispa que le decía que podría encontrárselo delante de él, dándole los buenos días.

Un aliento en su nuca le sacó de su ensoñación.

—¿Vas a estar esperando toda la vida a que entre por esa ventana?, pensé que ya éramos adultos…

Ahora el aliento estaba en su oreja, y dos manos se habían posado en su cintura. Sion se giró precipitadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, y el rostro descompuesto. La espalda le chocó contra la pared al dar unos pasos hacia atrás intentando mantener el equilibrio. Nezumi logró sujetarle a tiempo, antes de que cayese al suelo, y, una vez pensó que podía mantenerse solo, se echó a reír.

—¿C-cuándo has…? ¿Cómo…?—preguntó Sion con los ojos desorbitados y todos los músculos rígidos. Nezumi solo le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla que apenas unos minutos antes había sido humedecida por su misma ausencia.

—He entrado por la puerta, tu madre me ha abierto, y…

Hubiese continuado hablando, pero Sion se le había abalanzado. Los hombros le convulsionaban, y sollozaba tan fuerte que parecía que gritara. Por primera vez desde hacía años, Sion estaba llorando a lágrima viva. Estaba llorando todo lo que no había llorado el día que Nezumi se fue en la dirección opuesta. Estaba derramando todas las lágrimas que no había derramado al verlo marchar, gritando todo lo que no había gritado cuando supo que había llegado el momento de separarse. Estaba abrazándole como no le había abrazado tras ese último beso, tan fuerte que le dolían los brazos.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?—gimió con un sorbo enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Solo entonces sintió temblar los brazos que lo abrazaban. Nezumi también estaba llorando—¿Y tú por qué lloras?— preguntó secándose algunas lágrimas, luego le sonrió respirando agitadamente, tan fuerte que le dolía la garganta.

Pero Nezumi no le respondió, solo se inclinó sobre él, y, aferrándose aún con más fuerza a su cintura, le besó en los labios, con la misma intensidad, con la misma fuerza que esa última vez, y, de la misma manera, Sion simplemente abrió los ojos, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.

—¿Papá?—dijo alguien en la puerta. Pero ni el uno ni el otro escucharon nada, eventualmente, incluso Sion cerró los ojos levantando los brazos y pasándolos sobre los hombros de Nezumi, aferrándose a su espalda.

—Abuela, ¿quéest-…?

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer fuera hoy? Papá también necesita su espacio— interrumpió Karan cogiéndole de la mano.

—¿Su espacio?, ¿por qué…?

Esta última pregunta se perdió cuando la puerta que daba a la calle se cerró.

Cuando Nezumi volvió a erguirse, Sion siguió sus labios hasta que no los alcanzó siquiera de puntillas. Le temblaban las piernas, y sintió que desfallecería en ese mismo momento si Nezumi aflojara el abrazo que lo mantenía pegado a él. Suspiró su nombre dejando la cabeza caer en su hombro, y rió con delicadeza, limpiándose del ojo una última lágrima.

—¿Eso qué ha sido?—susurró terminando de frotarse el ojo, apretando la camiseta de Nezumi con su mano libre.

—Bueno, me merecía al menos un beso de bienvenida, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Sion se amplió tanto como podía, y relajó el resto del rostro mirándole desde abajo.

—Sí, supongo que sí…—desplazó la mano que tenía en su espalda hasta su nuca, tirándola hacia abajo, hasta poner sus labios a la altura de los suyos, pero antes de besarlo, le sonrió de manera diferente, y a Nezumi le dio la sensación de ver una sombra impura cruzar por sus ojos rojos.

Ese beso no fue como los anteriores. Lo besó con los labios entreabiertos, incitándole a imitarlo. La castidad que habían respetado hasta entonces se derritió entre sus bocas. Sion atrajo hacia sí aún más la nuca de Nezumi, y él, llevado por la misma fuerza desesperada, lo levantó del suelo en su abrazo, lo que provocó que se le abrazara con las piernas también. Por primera vez, Sion sintió lo que era un beso _de verdad_, como el que había visto dar a Nezumi a una prostituta cuando aún tenían dieciséis. Este pensamiento se le trabó en la cabeza. No, no era como ese beso. Nezumi le estaba sujetando tan fuerte, le estaba apretando tan fuerte contra él, que estaba completamente seguro de que, no, no era igual que esa vez, porque a él, Nezumi le…

—¿Y ese beso qué ha sido?—susurró el susodicho con la cabeza metida en su cuello y los labios rozándolo, como reprimiéndose un beso o un lametón, como si quisiera comérselo.

—No todos los besos tienen que ser por un motivo en particular, ¿no? Pensé que a los adultos les bastaba quererse para hacer estas cosas… —respondió Sion con una sonrisa tranquila, sin posar todavía los pies en el suelo.

Nezumi solo rió mientras asentía suavemente, decidiéndose por fin a probar su cuello. Sion dejó ir un pequeño jadeo pegándose aún más a él.

—¿No estás yendo demasiado rápido?—gimió levantando la barbilla, y sintió cómo Nezumi ascendía hasta el lóbulo de su oreja—Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, y… yo…

Nezumi se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos, y Sion le sonrió. Después volvió a inclinar la cabeza para besarle.


End file.
